


Are you listening? God?

by ActSuperNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActSuperNatural/pseuds/ActSuperNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Lucifer finds himself yelling into the sky hoping that maybe God is listening for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you listening? God?

"Father I cant do this anymore!"

It was the middle of the night. Lucifer had found some time during the middle of the apocalypse to drink. He was on his knees sobbing.

"I never wanted this, Father. I-I just want to be accepted."

He only drank when he began to miss his family. He missed Gabriel, and Micheal. And yes. Even God.

He tried to stop sobbing because he was sure if God was listening (which he seriously doubted) then he wouldn't be able to understand him. To which he failed at.

"Why couldn't you see my loyalty for you"

He was starting to get angry now. Raising he voice so that he was yelling now.

"But your loyalty laid with humanity? And yet this is my fault?!"

He went back to sobbing

"You turned everyone against me-everyone! Even Gabriel!"

_Gabriel_ God he missed him. he practically raised him. Showed him everything he knew.

"And I'm the unloyal one? Are you serious? Where were you? Where were you when we needed you!"

Then he started to chuckling humorlessly

"Exactly. This is your fault. You could of stopped this. All of it."

After that he blacked out falling on the floor. It was nights like this he wished he had somebody who stood for him, cared about him and made everything go away. Even if it was just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short fic and Im planning on ending it here. but if some of you guys really like it I prolong it, who knows maybe even give Lucifer someone who cares about him.


End file.
